


I guess our time is falling apart

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Move it, Grimes." Ron sneered as he roughly pushed past the other boy. </p><p>"Asshole," Carl bit back.</p><p>"Whatever you say princess." Ron replied with a smirk. </p><p>OR </p><p>Ron's an asshole to Carl because he likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Move it, Grimes." Ron sneered as he roughly pushed past the other boy. 

"Asshole," Carl bit back. 

"Whatever you say princess." Ron replied with a smirk.

Carl blushed scarlet, this banter had been going on for years, nothing to extreme, mostly just Ron calling Carl names and shoving him, but the occasional prank every once and a while. 

Carl sighed and walked to his next class, biology, great. 

__________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next couple of weeks, the name calling, pushing, and shoving had stopped. 

Ron had even stopped calling him out when he answered a question wrong, when he was called on by a teacher. 

It was almost as if Ron had forgotten his existence entirely. 

Carl hated it worse than being punched in the gut.

Why had he stopped? 

The question soared in his mind, he should be happy, he knows he should be happy, but hes not. 

__________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

Carl was going insane, it had been a month since Ron last noticed him, a month! 

Carl had enough of it. 

Carl waited until after gym to question Ron. 

Carl knew Ron would be the last one in the locker room, their was no subtle reason as to why he didn't get dressed until after everyone else had left, though their was a rumor Ron's dad used to beat Ron and his mom up when he got drunk, they say it was so bad it left scars. 

But some rumors say Ron was insecure about his body, Carl thought the first one was more likely, even though it was sad. 

Carl waited inside a shower stall until he was sure Ron was dressed, he knew he was dressed when the slam of a locker door shuddered throughout the room. 

Carl sprinted out of the shower stall and towards Ron. 

He didn't stop running until he was in front of Ron. 

Rons eyes widened. 

"What do you want, Grimes?" He questioned seriously, though Carl could see the humor in his eyes. 

"I want to know why you stopped teasing me! You used to everyday, and now you've stopped, I want to know why." 

Ron smirked, his plan to see if Carl liked him was set, no one would want to be teased by someone if they didn't like them. 

"Don't you see?" Said Ron, "It was a experiment, I wanted to see if you would get upset over me not noticing you, it looks like my hypothesis was correct, you like me." 

Carl blushed scarlet, he didn't deny it. 

Ron pushed himself up to Carl, pushing the younger boy into the wall, not hard, but more like a predator closing in on it's prey. 

Carls blush deepened. 

"My, oh my, you like this, don't you? Me, pushing you into a wall." 

Carl stayed quiet. 

"Can I kiss you?" Ron asked, his breath hot on Carl's face. 

Carl bit his lip, and nodded. 

Ron grinned and pushed his mouth roughly on Carls, the other boy wrapped his arms around Ron's neck and moaned into the kiss. 

Ron suddenly stopped, he broke the kiss and looked at Carl, he cupped the others cheek, "Will you be mine?" He questioned. 

Carl nodded with a smile, "As long as you are mine as well." 

"I am." 

Ron took Carl's hand and led the other outside of the locker room. 

When their peers had learned the boys were together, they weren't surprised, the boys congradulated them, and the girls overly shipped them, making stories about them and started calling them Rarl.


End file.
